Shadow Heart
by DKscribe88
Summary: Tsukuyomi is still obsessed with fighting Setsuna; but she wants to see how far she'll get against the Hanyo's full powered demon side. Will Setsuna be able to control her demon, or will Tsukuyomi achieve her goal and what will happen if she does?


Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever own either Negima? Nor do I own Samurai Deeper Kyo; although I do make a reference to the series. As for my other story, "Living through Hell", I deleted the story at first because the content hit a little too close to home, although it's almost been ten years since it happened. I will rewrite, as soon as I can, but there's no guarantee I'll be able to finish it, and I'm sorry for that. I hope you enjoy this new story though. Please R&R and criticism is appreciated, but flames aren't welcome, although if you really feel the need to rip into my writing style, bring it on! Now, on with the story!

A shadow rushed through the forest, leaving nary a rustle of bushes in its wake. It had to get to the world tree before it was too late. Realizing what time it was, it suddenly leapt onto a nearby branch, using its momentum to launch itself into the air, unfurling a pair of hidden wings and taking flight in great haste.

"_I hope I'm not too late. Please, hang in there!" _The Shadow thought. A high pitched scream greeted the shadow form's keen ears, urging it onward at even greater speed. The Shadow burst through the main woods that surrounded the world tree. As the figure came into the moonlight, it revealed itself to be Setsuna, the half-demon guardian of none other than Konoe Konoka, who was being held captive on one of the higher branches.

"Secchan, help me, please!" Konoka screamed, but a knife was viciously pressed to her throat, silencing her immediately.

"Hee hee hee! Why, hello there, Sempai. You arrived right on time; I was just about to slice up your precious Ojou-sama, but you've saved the day again, or so it seems." Tsukuyomi pulled the knife from Konoka's throat and kicked her off the branch, sending her hurtling towards the hard ground below.

"Ojou-sama!" Setsuna flew forward as Tsukuyomi dove downward, tossing a few throwing stars and poising her sword for a downward stroke aimed right at Konoka's heart. Setsuna was faster though, and spread her wings to catch the stars. She grunted at the minor pain, but still managed to focus on snagging her precious Ojou-sama by the wrist. Tucking her to her side, she whirled around to face the blonde psycho, parrying the blow just in time, the force nearly breaking her arm.

"Adeat!" she cried, summoning Negi's pactio card and firing eight of the sixteen daggers at her enemy. Tsukuyomi dodged them with ease, but as she turned back she noticed Setsuna was no longer there. Searching all around, she spotted the Hanyo safely depositing her charge upon the ground.

"Are you all right, Ojou-sama?" Worry flooded the swordswoman's eyes as she gazed at her best friend. Konoka was about to answer her, when a look of horror crossed her face. Unable to speak from the terror, she pointed behind Setsuna before running full tilt into the woods. Setsuna took the hint and used Shundo, barely avoiding a stab wound to her chest.

"_I'll go and get Negi and the others. Hold on Secchan!" _Setsuna heard in her mind. Konoka must've used the pactio card they made in the magical world. Reassured now that reinforcements would be arriving, Setsuna charged into the fight with renewed vigor. Tsukuyomi was taken aback by her Sempai's sudden ferocity, but she wouldn't let that stop her. Screeching her psychotic battle cry, she charged forth, matching Setsuna blow for blow.

"Why did you attack us? Who are you working for?" Setsuna growled, grimacing as a sword sliced her left arm. Tsukuyomi just grinned demonically, refusing to answer. Instead, she leapt backward and ran into the woods; the opposite way from the school grounds. Setsuna gave chase, not about to be denied her answers. An hour or so later, they had made it to Kaede's secret training grounds. Both warriors were panting with exhaustion, and Setsuna's face was burning red with rage.

"Alright you big blond bitch, what are you after?" She growled; grinding her teeth as she stared down her opponent. Giggling in that girlishly sweet way of hers, Tsukuyomi met the seething Hanyo's death glare with a smile so insanely sweet it would've made Demon Eyes Kyo cower under the nearest couch.

"I just wanted to see how much stronger you've gotten these past six months, but judging from what I've seen here today, you still haven't reached your full potential. You know, I'd be willing to bet money that if the Ojou-sama were removed from the picture you would blossom into your full power. I've never seen your demon side but I can hear it screaming to get out so that it may rip me to shreds. To answer your question, I'm after you and the ultimate battle so that I might decide if you are worthy to be the one to kill me. I have yet to decide that, and since the person that will help me determine whether you're worthy or not has fled the scene, I think I'll just have a little sparring match for fun, and release your demon later. Well now," The blond psychopath developed an inhuman smirk, "Shall we begin?"

The clashing of swords was all that Konoka could hear as she ran on to find help. She only prayed that her Secchan could hold on.

AN: Well, there's the first chapter. I hope you liked it, and would love to read your reviews and I would also like to hear any ideas you have for the story. I have a slight idea of where this story is going, but any input my readers have would be appreciated. I'll update as soon as I can. See ya later, DK


End file.
